List of Inventors
Inventor.gif|The rank picture Joesterstuds.png|An Inventor can have one... RankTop200.gif|...two... RankTop150.gif|...or three studs. 1999bug.png Screenshot.12323.png Bud1955.png Finckboy.jpg Treecleaver.jpg Wii.jpg Aquaraider64.jpg Flushy.jpg RC.jpg Screenshot-4.png J1.jpg Redumbrella.jpg N.jin99.png Superprofile.jpg Hdiscool.jpg Tomandjerry10.jpg Tom.jpg JTCANNATA.jpg ZackaryX.png Screenshot-1.1/JK.png Hobbes.jpg Bigbudcat.jpg Bnealoneal2.jpg AYM.png Sloopofwar.jpg Flame.jpg Saltmd.png Commanderorbit.jpg Legomaniac7279.png Lamp.jpg AgentMLN.jpg Neo.jpg Jonbuddy1.png Vulcax.jpg Brickmaster7946.jpg Cricket62.jpg Vader1747.png Jesse.jpg Darthvader.jpg BTL.jpg Nate883.png Talia.png Jgenal.jpg Iswprofile.jpg Legobatmankid10 new avvie.png Silverpalm.jpg Mav.png 10310.png DV.png LFY11.png Robotti.png Fireblade.png ChaorruptedLego.PNG bjcoffins - Inventor.png cjdubs - Inventor.png hjchjchjc - Inventor.png legotruck - Inventor.png sperati as Inventor.png mizzerpijin - Inventor.png pacman87 - Inventor.png Wishsolen - Inventor.png Peat-A-Peat - Inventor.png Plushies4Ever.png Mbmkwm 4171 posts.png NintendoMan23.png JustTiger.png Techno.png MinifigDesigner 3.png List of Inventors and their post count, in alphabetical order. #10310 - 4,369 - Inactive #1999bug - 5,519 - Inactive #Acoustic14 - 5,298+ - Inactive #Ajtazt - 5,298+ - Active #Apple123350 - 3,373+ - Active #Aquaraider64 - 4,517 - Inactive #Artur680953 - 4,729 - Inactive #Astropilot115 - 4,133 - Inactive #Awsome1115 - 4,311+ - Active #Barbossa9000 - 4,556+ - Active #Bigbudcat - 3,725 - Inactive #Bioniclemaster724 - 3,783 - Inactive #bjcoffins - 4,737 - Inactive #Bnealoneal - 4,607 - Inactive #Botven1 - 4,252+ - Active #Brickmaster7946 - 4,098+ - Active #BTL1234 - 4,022 - Inactive #bubseylegoguy - 5098+ - Active #Bud1955 - 3,539 - Inactive #BusyCityGuy02 - 4,597+ - Inactive #ChaorruptedLego - 4,111+ - Inactive #Chase25 - 3,376 - Inactive #Cherixon - 3,521 - Inactive #cjdubs - 5,534+ - Active #Clone_Highest_Commander_Kevin - 3,487 - Semi-Inactive #Codescan - 5,260 - Inactive #CommanderOrbit27 - 3,098 - Inactive #Cricket62 - 5,594+ - Active #Dario190686 - 3,247 - Inactive #DarthVader# - 3,087 - Inactive #DarthVil - 5,348 - Inactive #DXninja9000 - 4,628+ - Active #Fanboy1890 - 3,711+ - Semi-Inactive #Finckboy - 5,788 - Inactive #Fireblade7010 - 4,875+ - Semi-Inactive #FLAMEforJESUS - 3,230 - Inactive #Flushy - 4,880+ - Active #Gresh3158 - 3,274 - Inactive #GyrTaluk - 3,582+ - Active #HDiscool - 4,244 - Inactive #Hjchjchjc - 5,182+ - Semi-Inactive #Hobbes351 - 3,501 - Inactive #Idkwhoyouare - 3,669+ - Active #Iswmaster4 - 3,925 - Inactive #ITACHI4843 - 3,819+ - Active #J1a1x1 - 4,852+ - Inactive #Jadekaiser - 5,366+ - Active #Jesse9766 - 4,707 - Inactive #Jgenal - 4,379 - Inactive #Jhmixer - 5,694 - Inative #Jonbuddy1 - 5,250+ - Semi-Active #Joroda - 3,044+, 1 stud Active #JTCANNATA - 4,139 - Inactive #Leghobros - 3,475+ - Inactive #Legobatmankid10 - 3,484 - Semi-Inactive #Legofanyoda - 4,542+ - Active #Legomaniac7279 - 5,882+ - Inactive #Lamp774 - 4,366 Inactive #Legotruck - 3,313 Semi-Inactive #Lecko500 - 3,297+ - Active #Luke68104 - 5,880 #MamaJulz - 3,752 Semi-Active #MBRedboy31 - 3,111 #mbmkwm - 5,534 Semi-Active #MinifigDesigner - 3,010+ Active #Mizzerpijin - 3,507 Inactive #Moonray2000 - 3,178 Semi-Inactive #Mylegonetwork7989 - 3,892 ''- ''Account lost #N.jin99 - 4,001 #Nanobrickman - 4,696 Inactive #Nate883 - 3,970 #Neo_Blademan_Seed_Cross - 5,189 Inactive #Nicholas749 - 4,784 Active #Niusiek - 4,359 #Obiwan50 - 3,257 #OliBoy1263 - 6,124 #Peat-a-peat - 5,265 Semi-Inactive #Pegma - 3,972 #Plushies4Ever - 3,295 Semi-Active #Rahkshi8000 - 4,589 Reatired #RC_01/138 - 5,046 Inactive #Redumbrella - 4,025 Inactive #Rjmild - 3,881 Retired #Robotti - 3,164 Inactive #RockRaiderKid462 - 3,225 Inactive #Rubberfrog - 4,024 #Sam8715 - 3,930 #Satlmd - 5,124 Inactive #Sharkydog158 - 5,542 #Silverpalm009 - 4,422 Inactive #Skell-E-Ton - 4,177 #Sloopofwar - 3,615 Inactvie #sperati - 4,498 #spiral - 3,694 Inactive #SpitfireMad - 4,071 #Stryker198 - 3,279 #Super-jet - 4,698 Inactive #Superseaturtle - 3,050 Active #Technoninja2008 - 4,476 Retired #Teddy3333 - 4,525 Retired #Thesuperdude - 4,295 #Thegreenninja10 - 3,400 #Tom3991 - 5,642 Inactive #Tomandjerry10 - 4,271 Retired #Tomboygirl546 - 3,685 Active #Treecleaver - 5,536 Retired #Vader1747 - 4,381 #Vulkax - 5,397 Inactive #Walter313 - 3,609 Retired #Wii1998 - 5,177 Semi-Active #Wilber737 - 3,421 Retired #Wishsolen - 4,281 Inactive #Xpgamer - 3,444 Inactive #XSteveHX- 3,189 Active See Also *Ranks *List of Artisans *Inventor *List of Old Timers *List of Ranks Category:Lists Category:Inventors Category:Complete Articles Category:LMB Ranks Category:Ranks